


The Talk

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie need to talk about their relationship. Stacie is nervous. Aubrey is confused. Staubrey of course is endgame!





	The Talk

AN: Just a quick one-shot that popped into my head.

Stacie tried to calm her nerves as she walked up the stairs to Aubrey’s apartment. She didn’t want things to change between them. It was the thought that kept surging through her mind with the accompanying dread of feeling like she was about to be left behind. The two of them began officially dating after the Bellas returned from the holiday break. Before that, their relationship was a bit complicated and undefined. Stacie made it clear from the beginning that she was attracted, but it took watching a frat boy try to make an aggressive move on her at a party for Aubrey to admit she wanted more than friendship. Aubrey stepped in before Stacie had to shut down the drunken boy and pulled Stacie outside to get some fresh air. Neither was sure how they ended up at Aubrey’s apartment, but she suggested Stacie stay the night instead of walking home since it was late and both had been drinking. Stacie agreed and was surprised when Aubrey kissed her. The first kiss they shared wasn’t lustful or full of the usual urgency that she was used to when being kissed. Instead, it was gentle and intimate in ways she didn’t expect. It also caught her off guard when Aubrey didn’t make a move to sleep with her that night, instead opting for falling asleep fully clothed after listening to music. When Stacie woke up the next morning, she was confused. Sex she could handle, but that level of intimacy was out of her comfort zone. She needed time to figure out what was happening between them and Aubrey suggested they both take some space to figure out what they wanted.

Said space was a month of sexual frustration and tension that their friends could sense. Aubrey became even stricter and more demanding on the Bellas and Stacie became distant from the group. With the tension between the Hunter and the captain and the obvious feelings between Beca and Chloe, all the Bellas were relieved to have an escape during the Christmas Break. Everyone went home at the end of the fall semester, but it didn’t stop Aubrey and Stacie from texting one another constantly. Aubrey was bored a week after being home since her father was constantly in meetings or working and Stacie enjoyed the playful messages they would send to each other. It became her favorite pastime while home, receiving messages about songs to listen to and sharing pictures and playlists. By the time Christmas Break ended, both were buzzing with anticipation to see each other and the restraint Aubrey showed before melted away the moment Stacie entered her apartment again. They’d been together ever since and their relationship felt effortless. They had a standing date night on Friday nights and balanced it with spending time with their friends. The Bellas knew what was happening before they even mentioned it after one of their practices, so no one made it a massive announcement. If anything, the Bellas were relieved that Captain Posen was finally relaxing a bit thanks to the Hunter. Life was good, until they could no longer put off the talk they needed to have about their future.

It was a week before graduation. The Bellas won ICCAs and Aubrey was more than happy to hand over the pitch pipe to Beca. While she loved being a Bella, she was relieved to no longer have the pressure and stress of being captain on her shoulders. She was graduating at the top of her class and for the first time in her life, truly felt accomplished. Stacie was proud of her girlfriend, but as Aubrey started talking about packing up the apartment and moving, Stacie realized they never really talked about the future, a talk they were about to have. So, Stacie was nervous and if she was being honest with herself, she was scared. She’d never been in love before, not like this, and she was terrified of losing Aubrey. The thought of not seeing the love of her life or having her in her life on a regular basis made her heart plummet and she put on a brave face when Aubrey opened the door.

“Hey,” said Aubrey as she opened the door wider to let Stacie in.

“Hey,” said Stacie. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked around at the apartment.

“It looks so different with everything packed up.”

“I know. My room still has some stuff out since I will be here for another week, but it feels different already,” she explained as they sat down on the couch.

“Is it weird that we haven’t talked about this….like…at all,” asked Stacie and Aubrey sighed as she nodded.

“Yea and I get why, but every time I tried before, you would want sex and who am I to deny my beautiful girlfriend of sex,” Aubrey tried to tease, but the tears that filled Stacie’s eyes made her cup the brunette’s cheek.

“Stace, please don’t cry.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” confessed Stacie and Aubrey was surprised by the admission. She hugged her tightly.

“Baby, you aren't losing me.”

“Look around you, Bree. You are moving. I don’t even know where you are moving. You haven’t even told me and I know I haven’t exactly wanted to know, but what does that say about our relationship that my girlfriend is packing up and leaving me and I have no clue where she is going? Amy asked me if you had a job lined up and I couldn’t even answer her.”

“You said you didn’t want to talk about the future because you wanted to enjoy the ICCAs win.”

“I know, but I was just saying that because I didn’t want to deal with what was happening.”

“And what do you think is happening, Stace?”

“You are leaving me. You have some awesome job in another state somewhere and you are all excited to go embark on a new adventure and leave behind your freshman girlfriend.” Aubrey had to scoff at that and giggled.

“Seriously, that’s what you think is happening?”

“Don’t laugh at my heartbreak, Posen,” grumbled Stacie and Aubrey wiped a tear from Stacie’s cheek with her thumb.

“I am not laughing at your heartbreak. I am laughing at how absurd you are right now. You’re the genius in the relationship. I assumed you would have figured it out.”

“Well we both know what assuming does.”

“Touché, so how about I put us both out of our misery,” suggested Aubrey as she stood up and held out her hand. Stacie sighed, but gave Aubrey her hand. They walked into Aubrey’s bedroom and Stacie frowned in confusion when Aubrey handed her a letter.

“Read it,” said Aubrey and Stacie’s eyes widened as she quickly read it over.

“Wait, you applied to grad school?”

“Barden has a great MBA program and I want to keep my options open for my career. I know I want to go into business, but am not sure what exactly I want to focus on yet. Staying at Barden also means I get to spend even more time with my beautiful girlfriend, who I would never break up with, by the way. Stace, even if graduating meant leaving Barden or leaving the state, none of it would matter. I love you and I never want to be without you.” She smiled when Stacie jumped into her arms and showered her with kisses.

“Really, you promise,” Stacie asked hopefully and Aubrey tenderly kissed her.

“I know we took our time starting off, but ever since we made things official, I have known I want to be with you. There is no one else that has ever or could ever make me as happy as you.”

“It scares me how much I love you, Bree. That’s why I kept ignoring what was happening. I was afraid that I felt more than you did.”

“Stacie, you are everything to me.”

“I am still confused though. Why are you packing up then?”

“Well, Chloe is moving into the Bella House when she comes back and I can't afford the rent here on my own. There are graduate apartments closer to campus anyways and I am moving in there.”

“Will you have a roommate,” Stacie asked with a sly smile and Aubrey winked at her.

“No, which means you and I won’t have to worry about being interrupted anymore.”

“Thank God, I love Chlo, but if she stops me from orgasming one more time because she locked herself out, I am going to murder her.”

“I think that’s fair,” teased Aubrey before kissing her. She yelped when Stacie slapped her shoulder.

“What was that for,” laughed Aubrey.

“For being an ass and not telling me sooner,” pouted Stacie.

“I was trying to tell you, but you refused to let me. It isn’t my fault my brain turns to mush when you strip in front of me. Maybe next time you should trust that I love you and let us talk about these things.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t start conversations with ‘we need to talk’ which we both know is the universal sign for a relationship being in trouble,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Fine, point taken, now that we cleared that up, can I please make love to my sexy girlfriend or are we still talking?” Aubrey bit her lip when Stacie stripped out of her shirt to expose the red lace bra she was wearing.

“You wore my favorite, pulling out the big guns I see,” teased Aubrey and Stacie winked at her.

“Just in case you tried to dump me, I wanted to remind you what you were missing out on.” Stacie gasped when Aubrey picked her up into her arms and headed for the bed.

“Trust me, baby, I know exactly what I have,” assured Aubrey as they fell back onto the pillows. Stacie moaned as Aubrey’s hand slid down her stomach and unbuttoned her jean shorts.

“Bree,” whimpered Stacie when Aubrey’s fingers slid into her panties. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she jumped when there was a loud knock on the front door.

“Aubrey, I forgot my key,” called Chloe and Stacie growled in frustration.

“That’s it! I am going to kill her,” exclaimed Stacie as she hopped off of the bed. Aubrey laughed and wrapped an arm around her midsection to hold her back.

“Only one more week,” reminded Aubrey and Stacie groaned.

“Fine,” grumbled Stacie.

“Besides, it is probably a blessing in disguise. You distracted me with your bra and panties, but we have something else to talk about. I may have come out to my father over the holiday break and even though we don’t talk often, he could tell something was different when I was talking about my plans after graduation, so I told him we were dating, and now he wants to meet you. He wants us to fly up to D.C. this summer. Fun, right, coming Chlo,” said Aubrey before running out of the room and Stacie’s eyes widened as the words set in.

“Aubrey Posen, get your fine ass back here! We need to talk about this,” called Stacie as she ran after her girlfriend with a bright smile. She couldn’t even pretend to be angry about the revelation. For a girl that thought she was about to be broken up with, life was pretty good.


End file.
